Quand il y a de la friture sur la ligne
by HalcyonBird
Summary: La communication entre Mukuro et Chrome n'est pas toujours facile; surtout quand il y a des interférences...
1. Quand il y a de la friture sur la ligne

**Disclaimer : **Si Reborn était à moi, on verrait plus souvent Mukuro, Fon et Kawahira Oji-san !

J'ai cette idée de fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis plusieurs semaines et j'ai enfin réussi à la mettre en forme !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Quand il y a de la friture sur la ligne**_

Un bel après midi de printemps, Chrome faisait quelques courses au supermarché de Namimori. Elle se trouvait dans le rayon confiserie, plantée devant les étagères remplies de produits tous plus alléchants les uns que le autres. Ken l'avait envoyé acheter du chocolat mais le problème était qu'il n'avait pas précisé quelle sorte !

La pauvre Chrome se trouvait donc dans l'impossibilité de choisir entre tous les produits s'offrant à elle : chocolat au lait, chocolat aux noisette, chocolat blanc, chocolat noir, chocolat au riz soufflé chocolat au amandes chocolat l'orange, chocolat au caramel, chocolat au nougat, chocolat à la cerise, chocolat au raisins, menthe, café, piment, caramel au beurre salé, raisin-amandes, nougat-caramel, riz soufflé-noisette, menthe-orange, ceris… Enfin bon vous avez compris, y'en avais plein !

La pauvre jeune fille se trouvait donc planté devant le rayon chocolat depuis plus d'une demi-heure (eh oui rien que de lire tous les parfums ça lui avais pris au moins 20 minutes !) quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

_Chrome…. Chrome…_

La demoiselle se retourna et scruta les alentours à la recherche du possesseur de cette voie familière. Mais dans le dangereux rayon des confiseries, il n'y avait personne.

_Ma jolie petite Chrome_

«Ah Mukuro –sama ! »

Chrome venait de reconnaître la voix mystérieuse comme étant celle de son sauveur, Rokudo Mukuro. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il essayait de communiquer avec elle par la pensée. Elle se concentra donc sur les paroles du gardien Vongola de la brume.

_Chro…me… tu… me… ier_

_Mukuro-sama ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites_

_Es…qu…u…en…end ?_

_Mukuro-sama, je ne vous capte pas bien !_

Collant ses mains sur ses oreilles, elle se concentra encore plus sur les paroles de Mukuro. Mais rien à faire.

_Ch…me ?_

_Attendez, je vais essayer de trouver un endroit avec plus de réseau !_

Chrome se précipita alors hors du magasin, sans avoir acheter de chocolat au lait, ni au caramel, ni au… (Bon ça suffit maintenant !) et se rapprocha d'un poteau électrique en espérant obtenir un signal plus net.

_Chro… me… entends ?_

C'était un peu mieux mais le signal était toujours brouillé. La jeune fille essaya donc diverses positions plus étranges les unes que les autres pour améliorer la communication, sous le regard étonné des passants. Bah oui, déjà q'une fille avec un trident, un cache-œil et une coupe en ananas ça cours pas les rues, si en plus elle danse le waka-waka, les gens se posent des questions !

_Chrome est-ce que tout va bien ?_

La jeune fille sourit, elle avait réussi, elle avait trouvé du réseau ! Bien que la position dans laquelle elle était n'était pas des plus confortables. En effet, elle avait un bras levé vers le ciel et était en appui sur une seule jambe, son corps faisant office de parabole géante. Enfin pour les passants c'était surtout une fille bizarre en position de flamant rose…

_Oui je vous écoute Mukuro-sama !_

_Ma jolie petite Chrome, où étais tu hier soir, je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre_

_Euh…. A K-kokuyo Land c-comme d'habitude…_

_Oh, Kokuyo Land est pourtant une zone où mes pensées passent bien... Mais, ma chère petite Chrome n'oserait jamais me mentir n'est-ce pas ?_

La demoiselle déglutit.

_N-non, jamais je n'oserais…_

_Etrange, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te parler? Si ma mémoire est bonne, le seul endroit où je ne peux te joindre est l'école de Namimori, le pire endroit étant le toit il y a là bas des pensées qui parasitent la ligne…Je me demande pourquoi…_

Il y eut un moment de silence et Chrome retint son souffle.

_Nagi ?_

Mukuro connaissant décidément tout d'elle, il savait qu'elle avait menti et elle ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer sa mascarade alors qu'il utilisait l'attaque de « l'appellation par le vrai prénom ». Elle resta donc muette.

_Ne me dis pas que tu étais avec Hib…_

_Ah ! Mukuro-sama, je vais passer sous un tunnel, nous allons être coupés. Désolé ! Au revoir !_

La jeune gardienne sortit de sa position de flamant rose, et courut vers Namimori, les joues pourpres en pensant le plus fort possible _« votre correspondant n'est pas joignable pour le moment, veuillez réitérer votre appel »_ pour couper la connexion.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je ne suis pas très habituée à écrire de l'humour donc j'espère que c'était drôle... N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, votre avis m'intéresse !^^


	2. Quand la connexion est rétablie

**Disclaimer : **Si Reborn était à moi, on verrait plus souvent Mukuro, Fon et Kawahira Oji-san !

**Petit discours pas très intéressant** : Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé par hasard dans un magasin le calendrier 2011 de Reborn, ça m'a mis tellement de bonne humeur que j'ai sauté sur mon ordinateur avec le besoin d'écrire quelque chose. Je ne pensais pas faire de suite à cette fic mais avec ma sœur, on a eu cette petite idée de rétablir la connexion entre nos deux pauvres têtes d'ananas. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

_**Quand la connexion est rétablie**_

Mukuro était énervé. Il ne supportait de ne pas savoir ce que sa mignonne petite Chrome faisait derrière son dos. Il devait remédier à ces problèmes de communication et vite il en valait de la survie de sa protégée !

Le gardien de la brume cogita donc pendant un long moment puis il se souvînt d'un spot télévisé qu'il avait entre aperçu un jour où il avait pris possession du corps de Chrome pour réprimander Ken et Chikusa de n'acheter à la pauvre jeune fille que du chocolat. Même si le chocolat était le met le plus délicieux qu'il n'ai jamais été donner de goûter à l'illusionniste, il savait que ses qualités nutritives étaient moindres. Ken trouvait d'ailleurs que son chef devenait de plus en plus comme un grand frère surprotecteur et cela l'inquiétait. Où étaient passés l'effrayant détenu et ses plans machiavéliques de destruction du monde ? Peut-être que le temps passé dans cette cuve d'eau lui avait ramollit le cerveau…

Pour en revenir à cette publicité qu'il avait vu, même si il l'avait trouvé complètement nul il décida de tenter sa chance. Il prit alors immédiatement possession du corps de Chrome et, rassuré de se retrouver à Kokuyo Land et non à Namimori, s'empara du téléphone portable de Ken qui ronchonna, sa partie de Tetris ayant été interrompue.

Quelques jours plus tard, la connexion entre Mukuro et Chrome était comme neuve. Ils s'entendaient penser l'un l'autre 24h sur 24 et 7 jours sur 7, au plus grand bonheur du gardien de la brume. Il pouvait maintenant savoir ce que sa protégée faisait à chaque seconde de la journée, même si celle-ci refusait toujours de lui révéler ce qu'elle était allée faire à Namimori l'autre fois. Si elle allait voir Sawada Tsunayoshi, il le savait. Si elle sortait en ville avec des amies, il le savait. Si elle allait faire des courses, il le savait. Et si elle se levait la nuit pour aller aux toilettes, il le savait !

Mukuro rassuré et fier de pouvoir enfin TOUT savoir sur son adorable Chrome remercia mentalement son nouvel opérateur.

Eh oui, la pub n'avait pas menti : il avait Free, il avait tout compris !

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que mes blagues n'étaient pas trop pourries…

J'aime bien l'idée d'un Mukuro avec le complexe du grand frère. Il irait casser la figure de tous ceux qui s'approchent de Chrome ou pire, il les ferait souffrir lentement avec ses illusions (cette option là lui ressemblerait plus…).

J'avais encore plus envie de le faire agir comme ça au vue des derniers évènements du manga où je suis très énervée qu'il ne puisse rien faire ! (Désolée pour ceux qui ne lisent pas le livre je n'en dis pas plus pour pas spoiler).

Si le cœur vous en dit, laissez un petite review, ça rend l'auteuse heureuse !^^


End file.
